


Acto de Fe

by SvanireAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Archangel Castiel (Supernatural), Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Dead Mary Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Drama, Gay Jimmy Novak, M/M, Orphan Dean Winchester, Orphanage, Orphans, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SvanireAngel/pseuds/SvanireAngel
Summary: Dean Winchester es un adolescente que acaba de perder a toda su familia en un terrible incendio. Sin nadie más que cuide de él en este mundo, termina siendo recluido en un orfanato dirigido por monjas. Un día, un misterioso suceso le revela un importante secreto: debe acudir en busca de ayuda divina para enfrentar lo que sea que se avecine en su camino. Deberá invocarlo a "él"... ¿Acudirá en su llamado?





	1. Reza, Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> \- Los Personajes principales de éste fanfic pertenecen a Erik Kripke, creador de Supernatural. El argumento es mío.  
> \- Puede contener cierto OOC (Out Of Character)

El antiguo Convento de Santa María se había convertido en un orfanato para jóvenes realmente problemáticos. Todos tenían antecedentes de familias disfuncionales, padres que habían cometido suicidio o que habían sido asesinados, muchos de ellos de manera brutal. Diariamente recibía a jóvenes de todas partes del país que, de un momento a otro, se habían quedado sin ningún familiar que pudiera hacerse cargo de ellos. Algunos llegaban asustados, con lágrimas en los ojos y temblando de pies a cabeza. Otros llegaban con la única intención de continuar siendo la “calamidad” que habían representado para sus padres cuando éstos vivían. Y otros más llegaban con la firme convicción de que, lo que sea que haya ocurrido con sus familias, era culpa suya.

 

Dean Winchester era uno de éstos últimos. Llegó a Santa María una tarde muy lluviosa, siendo un adolescente que, a sus cortos 16 años de edad, ya había sido testigo de la muerte de sus padres y de su hermano menor, Sam. Se había quedado completamente solo en el mundo y estaba convencido de que todo era su culpa. Creía que Dios lo estaba castigando, por ello había provocado fuego en su casa, un fuego infernal que no se sofocó hasta que su familia se redujo a cenizas sin que él pudiera hacer nada. De hecho, haberse salvado era un auténtico milagro, aunque la pregunta que rondaba su mente era:  _ ¿por qué yo?. _

 

_ Si alguien merecía ser castigado, era yo. No merezco estar vivo. _

 

Mas lo estaba y por ello era forzado a vivir en un orfanato hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad. En aquellos momentos, lo que Dean más necesitaba era apoyo, guía y consuelo. Sin embargo, la madre superiora, que dirigía el orfanato, sólo reforzó su teoría diciendo que Dios lo estaba castigando por algo malo que había hecho y que todo lo pagaría en ese sitio. La anciana y cruel mujer sabía de lo que le hablaba, pues lo que le esperaba al único heredero de la sangre de los Winchester era una auténtica antesala del purgatorio.

 

Apenas se instaló, no tuvo tiempo para seguir llorando por su familia: le dieron la bienvenida frente a todos los chicos del orfanato, a punta de golpes con una vara. Mientras duraba su castigo, Dean se preguntó si aquello era siquiera legal, era la situación más humillante por la que hubiera tenido que atravesar. A su alrededor, cientos de ojos miraban atentamente el movimiento de la vara, algunos temblaban con el zumbido que hacía en el aire antes de golpear su carne, otros simplemente se burlaban de él. Sin duda, quienes lo hacían era porque ya llevaban bastante tiempo viviendo ahí y estaban curtidos por los castigos psicológicos y corporales que les infligieron. Dean lo supo con apenas mirarlos y tuvo la oportunidad de saberlo una vez que se integró a la vida dentro del orfanato.

 

Se levantaban a las 7:00 a.m. para asearse e ir a los rezos matutinos; los domingos asistían a misa. A las 8:00 recibían un miserable desayuno que apenas y les ayudaba a mantenerse en pie y soportar las clases que les impartían, la mayoría de las cuales eran sobre religión. Al mediodía tenían un descanso y comían algo, después hacían deporte o alguna labor encomendada por las monjas, sobre todo como castigo. A las 9:00 p.m. sin excepción, todos debían estar en la cama, después de haber hecho las oraciones nocturnas, desde luego.

 

Era una forma de vida “piadosa”, como a las monjas les gustaba llamarle, pero en realidad estaban criando niños y jóvenes arrepentidos y temerosos de Dios y del mundo. Quienes no se sentían temerosos, se burlaban de las enseñanzas y despreciaban toda virtud; habían decidido adoptar al pecado como una forma de rebelarse contra un mundo que les había dado la espalda cuando más lo necesitaron. ¿Quién podría culparlos? Eran muy jóvenes pero la gran mayoría ya había experimentado las situaciones más amargas que se pueden padecer en la vida.

 

Sin embargo, Dean tenía su propia manera de afrontar la situación. Pasaba la mayor parte del día solo, escondido en algún rincón del enorme y viejo edificio hasta que alguno de sus compañeros lo delataba. Entonces recibía su castigo y le sonreía al dolor experimentado. No sabía si eran las enseñanzas de las monjas o realmente así lo creía, pero sentía que sólo a través del dolor podría expiar sus culpas. 

 

_ Lo merezco. Todo el dolor del mundo, eso y más merezco. Mamá… Papá… Sammy… Lo siento. _

 

Cuando no estaba escondido, tenía algún castigo que cumplir, como lavar montones de trastes y cacerolas, fregar los pisos de los pasillos o limpiar las estatuas de los santos, que siempre estaban cubiertas de excrementos de las aves. Por supuesto, tenía que lidiar no sólo con eso, sino también con quienes siempre estaban ahí para empeorar el castigo. No faltaba quien de sus compañeros pasara por el pasillo y derribara la cubeta con jabón o quien se llenara los zapatos con lodo para ensuciar a propósito. Tampoco faltaba quien arrojara alguna porquería a las estatuas. No obstante, Dean aceptaba lo que fuera y nunca se quejaba.

 

Así transcurrió cerca de medio año, con castigos, golpes, humillaciones y rezos inútiles. Dean ya estaba más que habituado a la vida en ese miserable rincón del planeta pero ninguno de sus compañeros se cansaba de hacerle la vida imposible. En todo ese tiempo, nadie fue para realizar alguna adopción y Dean llegó a la conclusión de que a nadie le interesaba ninguno de ellos. Curiosamente por aquel tiempo, empezó a perder la que bien podía ser la única virtud que le quedaba: la paciencia. Lo que en algún momento fue casi lástima por cada uno de los delincuentes con los que convivía, se transformó en odio. A finales de octubre golpeó a uno de ellos hasta medio matarlo y recibió un castigo ejemplar.

 

Era sorprendente la fuerza con la que una monja podía empuñar y manejar una vara. Recibió 100 azotes frente a todo el orfanato, atado a los pies de una enorme estatua de la Virgen María, que era el sitio designado para ese tipo de lecciones. Después de su humillación pública, lo dejaron ahí atado, en plena lluvia atípica. Su carne abierta recibió las primeras gotas de lluvia con gran dolor, las cuáles después se convirtieron en pequeñas porciones de frío alivio para el ardor. 

 

En aquel estado de agitación le sorprendió lo cansado que empezó a sentirse, hasta el grado de dejarse vencer por un sueño atroz y repentino. Se quedó dormido e inmediatamente después tuvo un vívido sueño que lo hizo dudar de si sólo era eso y no una experiencia extra corporal.

 

Estaba aún a los pies de la Virgen María pero cuando la miró, se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver que tenía el rostro de su madre. Lo miró amorosamente, con una sonrisa hermosa que llenó de lágrimas sus ojos.

 

-Mamá…  -musitó con la voz quebrada a causa del llanto y la emoción.

 

Su madre se inclinó y le besó la frente. Dean cerró los ojos, sus lágrimas salieron una tras otra y se distribuyeron por su rostro. Cuando volvió a mirar a su madre, notó tristeza en su mirada, producida a causa de las heridas que tenía su hijo en la espalda. Entonces le dijo, con una voz que hacía eco en la cabeza de Dean:

 

-Hijo mío, ¡cuánto daño te he hecho!

-Tú no has hecho nada, mamá -lloró Dean- Todo ha sido mi culpa. Perdóname.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte pero escúchame bien: se acercan tiempos oscuros, Dean. Debes ser más fuerte que nunca.

-¿De qué hablas?

 

Mary continuaba de pie sobre el pedestal, como la estatua de la Virgen que había estado en ese lugar. Alargó su brazo y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Dean, acariciando su cabello húmedo. Luego continuó:

 

-Reza, Dean. Tienes que rezar.

-¿Para qué? -preguntó con impaciencia, sabiendo bien que rezar no le había servido de nada.

-Reza, hijo mío. Y en tus oraciones debes invocar a…

 

Se despertó de golpe. Su respiración estaba tan agitada como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, completamente a oscuras. Un súbito escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, seguido de otros más. Cuando se llevó la mano a la frente se percató de que tenía fiebre.

 

Su extraño sueño parecía tener explicación: debido a la fiebre, seguramente había alucinado que la estatua de la Virgen María se había convertido en su propia madre y que le había hablado de cosas sumamente extrañas. Mas tenía una extraña sensación, estaba muy intranquilo y ansioso, anhelaba con todo su corazón haber podido saber a quién debía elevar sus plegarias. Fuera alucinación o no, aquellas palabras dichas por su madre resultaban demasiado llamativas.

 

Pensando en su sueño, volvió a quedarse dormido, pero esta vez tuvo pesadillas atroces, en las que él era torturado por un ser invisible de horrenda voz y cruel carcajada. Gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y un grito sonoro salido de su boca fue lo que lo despertó. Segundos antes de que abriera los ojos, una suave voz le susurró, cual si se tratara de una dulce psicofonía que se había colado entre sus sueños:

 

_ El Arcángel Castiel… Es a él a quien debes recurrir...  _

 

_ Reza, Dean Winchester... _


	2. El Himno del Querubín

_"Demos la bienvenida al Rey de Todo, escoltado por las invisibles huestes angélicas. Aleluya."_

**Jerubikón o Himno de los Querubines.**

 

 

La capilla del orfanato era enorme, o al menos así le parecía al flacucho niño de los ojos azules. Cada que entraba, no podía disimular su espanto; se sentía vigilado por aquellos habitantes inertes que, desde sus pedestales, parecían juzgarlo. Le asustaba sobre todo la expresión de La Dolorosa, que estaba justo al lado del altar, mirando directo hacia el pasillo central. El trabajo del artista que la había elaborado era tal, que podía verse el enrojecimiento de sus ojos, lo abultado a causa de tanto llorar y gruesas lágrimas aún corriendo por las mejillas macilentas. Sin embargo, ¿qué podría asustarlo tanto, tratándose únicamente de la Virgen María? Le recordaba a su madre, tanto que cada que la veía a los ojos, a él le parecía que la Dolorosa cobraba vida ahí mismo, que derramaba aún más lágrimas y sollozaba con el nombre de su hijo quedándose atrapado entre sus labios resecos. Por ello evitaba mirarla más que a ninguna otra de las estatuas de Santos y Vírgenes que allí se hallaban congregadas.

Aquella tarde caminó directo hacia el altar y pasó al lado de la Virgen Dolorosa; sintió un intenso escalofrío y podría jurar que la escuchó suspirar, pero lo único que hizo él fue apretar el puño y continuar con su camino hasta donde se hallaba la monja que lo había citado. Lo esperaba ya junto con un grupo numeroso de chicos, quienes al verlo pusieron cara de fastidio, quizá por haberlo esperado durante buen tiempo o quizá por el maravilloso don que poseía el muchacho de los ojos azules, uno del que ellos no carecían, pero que sin duda no era comparable.

— Jimmy Novak — la monja dijo su nombre en voz alta; estaba molesta — Tarde, como siempre. Supongo que ya se cree toda una celebridad ahora que el Cardenal ha elogiado su dulce voz, ¿no es así señor?

Jimmy negó con la cabeza enérgicamente. 

— ¡A tu lugar, ya! — le gritó.

Jimmy pasó entre los chicos con temor, unos incluso se atrevieron a ponerle el pie o a empujarlo. Como pudo, evitó la vergüenza de caer, llegó a su sitio y tomó las hojas del cántico a interpretar. Estaba harto: de las monjas, de los chicos a su alrededor, incluso del coro, que un tiempo fue lo único que lo hizo distraerse de su triste situación. Mientras cantaba podía perderse en sus pensamientos hasta entrar en un estado tal de intimidad consigo mismo que llegó a sentir que era el único instante en que realmente podía sentirse libre. No tenía nada que ver con los cánticos religiosos, las alabanzas y los rezos, era el simple hecho de que, mientras cantaba y se perdía en el sonido de su voz, sin importar qué fuera lo que estuviera entonando o diciendo, él podía adentrarse en los rincones solitarios de su mente y refugiarse ahí. Quizás eso es lo que lo hacía cantar tan bien: que realmente no le importaba alabar a Dios, sino escapar de Él, de sus seguidores y de la religión, para así por fin sentirse a solas y a salvo.

Aunque, ¿qué tan a salvo se podía sentir cantando el “Stabat Mater”? Al ver la partitura, al poner atención al latín que la monja les explicaba, sintió una punzada dolorosa.

****  
  


_ Stabat Mater dolorosa _

_ Iuxta crucem lacrimosa _

_ (De pie la Madre dolorosa _

_ junto a la Cruz, llorosa) _

_ O quam tristis et afflicta _

_ Fuit illa benedicta _

_ Mater...  _

_ (¡Oh cuán triste y afligida _

_ estuvo aquella bendita _

_ Madre…) _

Sin poder evitarlo, Jimmy alzó la vista hacia la Virgen Dolorosa, de la que sólo podía ver la espalda, cubierta por el manto negrísimo y aterciopelado; su pulso se aceleró y sintió cómo el pecho se le oprimía con cada frase una vez que el cántico comenzó. Sintió su propia voz quebrarse, tal como el mismo Jesús se quebró clavado en la cruz, mientras su madre, con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas, contemplaba en todo su esplendor el tormento al que era sometido su hijo. Jimmy cerró los ojos ante las horrendas visiones que venían a su mente, tragó saliva y sintió un ardor en la garganta. Al abrirlos, un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, tal como las que tenía la Dolorosa. Miró nuevamente hacia la espalda de la Virgen y tembló ante la idea de verla girarse hacia él.

— Jimmy… — lo llamó de pronto una voz trémula.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando, al no poder apartar los ojos de la espalda oscura de la Dolorosa, la vio temblar; la tela de su manto parecía sisear ante el movimiento. 

—-Jimmy… 

— No… — murmuró Jimmy, temblando de pies a cabeza, mientras sus lágrimas chocaban contra el suelo de piedra.

—-Hijo mío… — se escuchó nuevamente esa voz, que parecía provenir en efecto de la Virgen temblorosa, cuyo acento delataba un llanto imposible de controlar.

Jimmy se giró para mirar a su alrededor, para saber si alguien más la escuchaba, pero tanto sus compañeros como la monja que los dirigía, se mostraban ajenos a la tenebrosa situación. Procuró mantener la vista fija en el suelo y concentrarse en el cántico, pero la misteriosa voz llena de dolor volvió a hablarle, casi como si le susurrara al oído:

— Hijo mío… — sollozó— ¡cuánto daño te han hecho!

Temblando, alzó la vista despacio, mirando el manto negro de la figura que tanto le aterraba, desde el borde de la tela que rozaba el suelo hasta su espalda, Habría jurado que, en cuanto sus ojos recorrían el borde de la tela, alcanzó a ver el rostro de su propia madre contemplándolo con dolor, en el lugar donde debía estar la efigie de la tristísima Madre de Jesús. Como era de esperarse, el joven Jimmy Novak pegó un salto tremendo y empujó a varios de sus compañeros, quienes al verlo en tal estado de terror, lo único que hicieron fue apartarlo del grupo a empujones hasta hacerlo caer a los pies de la misma Dolorosa. Con terror, Jimmy alzó la mirada, lentamente, hasta toparse con una llorosa María, cuyos enrojecidos e hinchados ojos le devolvian una mirada desencajada de tanto dolor. 

— ¡No, no! 

Jimmy se levantó a toda prisa y, fuera de control a causa del terror, salió corriendo de la capilla, haciendo caso omiso de la monja, sus gritos y las risas de sus compañeros. 

No dejó de correr ni cuando estuvo fuera de la capilla, siguió corriendo por el jardín que yacía enfrente, lo atravesó y llegó al solitario patio principal, donde trató de meter el rostro en el agua de la fuente que estaba justo enmedio. Apenas pudo acercarse a ella, porque una fuerza extraña le retuvo y le obligó no solo a detenerse, sino a quedarse inmóvil, completamente petrificado. Una voz habló dentro de su mente, diciéndole: 

  _¿De qué huyes, Jimmy Novak? Te seguiré donde quiera que vayas. Tu destino y el mío están unidos._

__

Era difícil saber si aquella voz era de hombre o mujer, sólo sabía que era intensa, enérgica, hermosa. Y apenas terminó de hablarle, la fuerza que mantenía al cuerpo de Jimmy petrificado, lo liberó, haciéndolo caer de rodillas sobre el adoquín del patio. La cabeza le dolía un poco pero sin duda el terror era mucho más intenso. Se levantó para seguir huyendo pero entonces notó algo: al otro lado del patio, junto a una columna, yacía un chico desmayado.

Por un instante, pensó en ignorarlo y continuar con su alocada carrera, pero sintió remordimiento. Suspiró y comenzó a acercarse al chico en cuestión, maldiciendo su conciencia que no le permitía alejarse de ahí sin más. Cuando estaba por llegar, tuvo una rara sensación de ansiedad; la ignoró y llegó hasta el muchacho, al cual no creía haber visto nunca. Notó que comenzaba a despertar, parecía decir algo pero Jimmy no lograba entenderle, así que se acercó más a él e incluso lo movió un poco. Balbuceaba, pero de entre todo alcanzó a distinguir un nombre que le heló la sangre: 

— Castiel… 

— ¿Qué? — Jimmy se echó hacia atrás, recobrando el terror que había sentido hacía unos instantes. 

— Castiel… — insistió el chico, recobrando el sentido poco a poco — Ayúdame… 

Jimmy iba a levantarse pero el otro chico lo sostuvo del brazo y abrió los ojos de golpe. Sus miradas conectaron por primera vez, con una intensidad inusitada, quizás debida al terror que ambos sentían. De pronto, oyeron gritos provenientes del jardín; Jimmy reaccionó, sin duda la monja venía a buscarlo para darle una tunda por haber salido huyendo.

— Me tengo que ir — dijo, levantándose de golpe.

— ¡No, espera! — le pidió el muchacho que aún yacía en el suelo; como pudo, se levantó — Necesito hablar contigo.

— ¡No, déjame! — Jimmy echó a correr una vez más.

— Necesito saber… ¿quién es Castiel? 

Jimmy se detuvo de golpe y volvió la vista hacia el otro chico, cuyos ojos verdes lo miraban ya no con terror, sino con cierta fiereza. 

—¿Para qué quieres saber quién es Castiel? — inquirió Jimmy, mirando hacia todos lados con miedo y pronunciando aquel nombre cual si temiera que, al hacerlo, aquel misterioso ser pudiera materializarse ante ellos.

— Quiero encontrarlo… dime cómo.

Se escuchó una vez más la voz de la monja que se acercaba. Jimmy soltó un resoplido y le dijo:

— No quieres saber quién es él, créeme. No lo busques, no lo invoques… En cuanto a mí, déjame en paz.

Jimmy se alejó a toda velocidad. Tras él pasó la monja, quien por más que alargaba sus pasos parecía que no podría atraparlo jamás. Al ver al chico rubio de pie en su camino, le gritó:

— ¡Winchester! ¿Acaso no tienes deberes? ¡Deja de perder el tiempo si no quieres que te haga azotar de nuevo!

Dean asintió pero siguió ahí de pie, viendo cómo se alejaba el chico de los ojos azules, cuya mirada aterrada se le quedó grabada a Dean en la memoria. Sin duda, él sabía quién era Castiel, pudo ver su expresión en cuanto lo mencionó, casi al despertar. Ni siquiera estaba seguro del por qué había acudido a su mente aquel nombre, como si supiera que al llamarlo, de verdad iría en su ayuda. Recordó que antes de desmayarse, un zumbido ensordecedor llenó su cabeza y le lastimó los oídos cruelmente; por toda respuesta, su cuerpo se desplomó en el suelo. Y entonces, a pesar del zumbido, distinguió una figura luminosa, cual si se tratara de un sueño. Lo primero que vino a su mente fue llamar a aquel cuyo nombre había escuchado por primera vez de su madre (o lo que parecía haber sido ella). Y ese chico lo había escuchado, pero su expresión no fue de desconcierto, fue de terror intenso. ¿Por qué?

No había respuesta para ello aún, pero de algo estaba seguro: buscaría a ese extraño chico y haría que le contara todo lo que sabía de Castiel. Ya había intentado todo, ya había rezado demasiado, no podía ni quería hacerlo más. Si eso no funcionaba, dejaría de buscar y de invocar en la noche profunda a aquel que jamás contestaba sus llamados. 

 

*******

Más de medianoche. Hacía un viento terrible, las ramas de los árboles se agitaban violentamente mientras dejaban salir quejidos aterradores. Quejidos que parecían confundirse o mezclarse con los de Jimmy Novak, quien estaba teniendo sueños atroces que lo hacían delirar. Su almohada estaba empapada de sudor, sus manos apretaban compulsivamente las sábanas, cual si quisiera aferrarse a ellas para no ser devorado por lo que fuera que lo perseguía en los oscuros rincones de su mente. 

— No… — gemía entre sueños — no lo permitiré… Yo nunca quise esto… ¡Nunca lo quise así!

Despertó de golpe, sudoroso, aterrado, con lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas pero que fácilmente se confundían con las gotas de su sudor. Se levantó de la cama, con toda la determinación que nunca se le había visto en su vida. Buscó bajo la almohada y sacó una delgada hoja de cuchillo sin el mango, la miró palmo a palmo, extasiado con su brillo, deseando que fueran uno solo con su cuerpo. Siempre lo había pensado pero nunca había tenido el valor. Ahora lo tenía y nada podía detenerlo, así que salió de su habitación descalzo para no hacer ruido y se encaminó hacia la capilla que tanto lo aterraba. 

Abrió la puerta ayudado en gran parte por la terrible ventisca que se soltó en ese instante. La oscuridad de la capilla parecía devorarlo cual gigantesco demonio mientras él caminaba por el pasillo central. Con lágrimas en los ojos fue avanzando hacia el altar, con los ojos puestos en la Virgen Dolorosa, que parecía estarlo llamando entre llantos y gemidos lastimeros. Sentía como si cada uno de los Santos en sus pedestales se giraran para mirarlo caminar; sentía también los ojos acusadores de Jesús, mirándolo desde la cruz, reprochandole cada uno de sus pecados, haciéndole ver que, si estaba crucificado era por él. Jimmy soltó un sollozo de dolor y miedo y se dejó caer de rodillas frente a la Virgen de aterciopelado y lúgubre manto, cuyos ojos parecían brillar en la oscuridad.

— Sé que no querías que fuera así, madre… — lloró Jimmy — Sé que era la única forma de limpiar mi pecado… lo sé… 

Miró la hoja de cuchillo que llevaba consigo, dejó caer sobre ella varias lágrimas y luego añadió:

— Pero ya no puedo más.

Colocó la hoja en su pecho y, con ambas manos, se disponía a forzarlo a entrar en su carne, cuando una voz lo detuvo, con la siguiente pregunta:

— ¿De qué pecado hablas? 

Jimmy buscó el origen de aquella voz, aunque le parecía conocida. A sus espaldas, estaba Dean Winchester, sosteniendo un cirio que iluminaba su rostro de manera tétrica. 

—¿Por qué me sigues molestando? — vociferó Jimmy, exasperado — ¿Qué te he hecho? ¿Qué quieres?

— Ya lo sabes.

— No te diré nada de Castiel. No quiero saber más de él.

— Necesito encontrarlo, ¿no lo entiendes? 

— ¡No! ¡No necesitas nada de él!

— Es sólo un maldito arcángel, ¿qué daño puede haberte hecho?

Jimmy se enfureció en tan solo unos segundos al haber escuchado aquellas palabras y se lanzó sobre Dean, haciendo que éste dejara caer el cirio y rodara por el pasillo hasta apagarse. Pudo sentir la punta de la hoja de cuchillo rasgando su mejilla, tras lo cual Jimmy usó todas sus fuerzas para mantenerlo inmóvil sobre el suelo.

— Escucha, hijo de puta… — Jimmy soltó una risita amarga— Bueno, supongo que alguna vez tuviste una madre, ¿no? Así que, hijo de puta… 

Dean enloqueció ante tal injuria, arrojó a Jimmy lejos de él como pudo y comenzó a golpearlo. Lucharon por todo el pasillo, la hoja de cuchillo cayó al suelo y se perdió entre las sombras, así que se hicieron daño a base de golpes. De pronto, tras haberle propinado un par de puñetazos, Dean forzó a Jimmy a retirarse hacia el altar, donde perdió el equilibrio y se golpeó con la esquina del mismo. Al instante quedó imposibilitado para continuar peleando, sólo se dejó caer, mientras la sangre le brotaba profusamente de una herida en la cabeza. Dean se inclinó a su lado, mirándolo con ojos desencajados.

— Yo no… — tragó saliva, estaba aterrado— Yo no quería… Yo…

— ¿Tanto necesitabas a ese Castiel? — preguntó Jimmy a media voz, dejando salir un delgado hilo de sangre de su boca.

— ¡No, es sólo que… — se levantó lleno de pánico, sin decidirse a hacer algo por sí mismo o ir a pedir ayuda, aunque ello significara su propia perdición.

— Mi madre… ella… — balbuceaba Jimmy, con más sangre brotando de su boca— Mi madre me entregó a Castiel…

— ¿Qué?

— Me entregó para redimir mis pecados… — gimió de dolor; Dean hizo señas para que se detuviera pero él siguió hablando — Me entregó para servirle de envase… a Castiel… a cambio de salvar mi alma del castigo eterno…

— ¿De qué hablas? — Dean estaba aterrado pero no podía evitar sentir curiosidad y ansiedad por aquellas revelaciones.

— Cometí pecado, Dean… amé a quien no debía… y dejé que él me amara… Estuvo mal… 

Jimmy comenzó a llorar, así que Dean se colocó junto a él y sostuvo su cabeza, manchandose de sangre. 

— Me ha perseguido desde entonces… — continuó— Me necesita… Quiere estar aquí en la Tierra pero me necesita… Necesita un cuerpo que lo resista…

De pronto, la expresión de Jimmy cambió, parecía estar viendo algo en el techo abovedado de la capilla, lejos de ellos. Estiró los dedos como para alcanzarlo, sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa que más que eso parecía una mueca de dolor; más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, como sangre brotaba de su herida, empapando el regazo de Dean.

— Él salvará mi alma… — musitó— Me librará de Dios y su cólera por mi pecado… 

Un sonido largo, fino y bello comenzó a salir de boca de Jimmy. Parecía estar simplemente vocalizando pero no, era una melodía, decía algo en un idioma que a Dean le resultaba desconocido. Su voz parecía formar hilos de oro en el aire, que se entrelazaban con otros más hasta formar un coro angelical. No sabía si era por el estado en el que se hallaba pero podría haber jurado que escuchaba muchas más voces ahí, acompañando la de Jimmy para entonar aquel himno misterioso. 

— Él me salvará.

Y al decir esto, Jimmy comenzó a cerrar los ojos poco a poco, su espíritu estaba abandonando su cuerpo y Dean comenzó a sentir verdadera angustia. Cuando todo parecía haber terminado, cuando Jimmy parecía haber exhalado su último aliento, una luz cegadora nació de su pecho.

Dean se alejó de él todo lo que pudo, cubriéndose los ojos de la intensidad de aquella luz. Se arrastró hasta el otro lado del altar, donde se ocultó tras una columna. Cuando la luz dejó de brillar, se asomó precavidamente, para saber qué había sido de Jimmy. Con enorme sorpresa, vio al chico de pie una vez más, cual si jamás hubiera sufrido herida alguna, pero aunque sin duda era el cuerpo de Jimmy, ya no lucía como él; sus ojos azules se habían hecho despojado del terror para dar paso a una frialdad y una determinación que le parecieron ajenas a Dean, a pesar de que no conocía al chico desde hacía mucho.

— Dean Winchester — dijo con voz atronadora; el tono, sin duda alguna, seguía siendo el de Jimmy, pero la firmeza con que había pronunciado su nombre era nueva.

El chico no se atrevió a salir de su escondite, se quedó inmóvil tras la columna, sintiendo que la cabeza le explotaría en cualquier momento; todo aquello era una locura.

— ¿Quién eres? — fue lo primero que se atrevió a gritar, apenas asomándose detrás de la columna.

Por toda respuesta, se extendieron un par de alas enormes desde la espalda del que una vez fuera Jimmy Novak. Ya no lo era más. Su alma se había “salvado” del castigo eterno, gracias a su sacrificio. Un arcángel se había apoderado de su cuerpo vacío. Los rezos de Dean habían surtido efecto.

 

****  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La inspiración para el título y el contenido de este capítulo vino a mí a través de una pieza musical llamada "El Himno de los Querubines", específicamente la versión del compositor Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky. El Himno de los Querubines proviene de la Liturgia de San Juan Crisóstomo (la más usual manera de celebrar la Eucaristía, según el medieval Rito Bizantino o rito griego, característico de la Iglesia Ortodoxa) [Consultado en: http://anglicanvmscriptorivm.blogspot.com/2009/11/algo-de-liturgia-y-mistica-el-himno-de.html ]
> 
> Por otra parte, el Stabat Mater es un himno o plegaria que habla sobre el sufrimiento de María ante la crucifixión de Jesús. Hay muchas versiones, les recomiendo la de Giovanni Battista Pergolesi.


	3. El arcángel envuelto en piel de niño

Limpió el desastre con apenas tronar los dedos. Para cuando las monjas llegaron a la capilla, todo estaba en orden, sin la menor señal de que ahí se hubiera librado una lucha que terminó en tragedia. 

 

“Este lugar está embrujado”, murmuró una de ellas y se santiguó; la que iba a su lado le dio un codazo, señalando hacia la Madre Superiora y esperando que ésta no la hubiera escuchado. 

 

— No está embrujado — señaló la anciana mujer, confirmando que sí había oído todo, aunque no estaba molesta; añadió: — Es obvio que algo ocurrió aquí, escuchamos el ruido a pesar del viento. Además… — negó con la cabeza, apesadumbrada— ese chiquillo está vuelto loco. Algo tuvo que ocurrir y estoy segura de que él es responsable de todo.

— Jimmy Novak tampoco estaba en su cama, Superiora— señaló otra de las monjas.

— Ambos están implicados, de un modo u otro, pero ese Winchester… — bufó la anciana— Algo tiene que me hace pensar lo peor de él.

 

El grupo de mujeres comenzó a salir de la capilla, hacia el frío de la madrugada. Atrás se quedaron la monja que mencionó que el lugar estaba embrujado y otras dos más. Entre ellas cuchicheaban algo referente a lo sucedido y al principal sospechoso. “Oí que, de hecho, fue él quien inició el fuego que consumió su casa y a su familia entera”, dijo una de ellas, horrorizando a las otras dos. 

 

— ¿No crees que exageras? — cuestionó una de las monjas.

— Yo solo digo lo que escucho de los otros chicos. — se encogió de hombros.

— Es sólo un niño, ya basta de murmurar cosas de él — lo defendió una más, fastidiada de los chismes de sus compañeras.

— Sea cierto o no, la verdad es que debe tener serios problemas… Cualquiera se volvería loco después de vivir algo así...

 

Las monjas salieron de la capilla aún murmurando y santiguandose una y otra vez. Cuando se cerró el portón, no quedó más que oscuridad y un lejano sonido del batir de unas alas.

 

**> >>  <<<**

 

Al joven Dean Winchester lo habían encerrado en su habitación luego de ver lo alterado que se encontraba. Estaba recostado en su cama, mirando hacia la puerta, deseando haber podido huir antes de que alguien lo encontrara de aquella manera. Para ese momento, pensaba, seguramente ya habrían descubierto el altar manchado con la misma sangre que cubría sus propias manos y ropa. Parecía un psicópata, allí tumbado de lado, con los ojos fijos en un solo punto, los labios resecos y todas esas manchas de sangre aquí y allá. Cualquiera, al verlo, habría pensado que acababa de masacrar a alguien y de algún modo así había sido, pero ¿dónde estaba la víctima?

 

— Dean… 

 

Casi se muere del susto al oír su nombre, se levantó de prisa y vió al recién llegado, que no había tenido que usar puerta alguna, simplemente había aparecido ahí.

 

— ¿Q-Qué quieres? — le tembló la voz y el cuerpo; interpuso las manos por si tenía que defenderse — ¿Quién e-eres? ¿Dónde está Jimmy?

— Cálmate, vengo a explicarte todo…

— ¡No! — Dean se echó hacia atrás, muy alterado — ¡No te acerques, no tienes que hacerlo! Sólo dime… dime qué… 

 

El recién llegado se acercó a él, le tocó la frente con apenas dos dedos y lo hizo caer en un sueño repentino y profundo. 

 

**> >>  <<<**

 

Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que no se hallaba más en su habitación del orfanato. Sintió la cama bajo el peso de su cuerpo, la cual era mullida y suave. Frente a él, se hallaba una puerta de madera en la cual había un póster de AC/DC pegado. A su izquierda, había una ventana desde la cual se colaba una luz brillante que le daba a la estancia una apariencia casi etérea, como si se tratara de… 

 

— Un sueño — murmuró Dean.

 

No podía ser otra cosa, ya que estaba en la habitación de la que fuera su casa, antes del terrible incendio. 

 

— Dean—  aquel ser que vestía la piel de Jimmy, de pronto había aparecido junto a él. 

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí? — preguntó Dean, nervioso— ¿Qué es esto? 

— Ahora es solo un sitio al que extrañas—  respondió el recién llegado — Pero antes era donde más tranquilo te sentías. Por eso te traje aquí, aunque no sea más que un sueño. Hay cosas que debo explicarte.

— ¿Qué pasó con Jimmy? Podrías empezar diciéndome eso — exigió el chico.

— Murió— respondió con frialdad.

— ¿Sólo así? ¿Murió? — Dean comenzaba a alterarse de nuevo. 

— Se golpeó en la cabeza con el altar de piedra, se desangró y murió. ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? 

— ¡Estás en su cuerpo! ¿Cómo es eso posible? 

 

A Dean le horrorizaba profundamente la frialdad con la que aquel extraño ser le explicaba el asunto, aunque en parte agradecía que no hubiera mencionado que todo había sido por su culpa. 

 

— Jimmy Novak cedió su cuerpo para que yo lo usara como envase, de otro modo no podría estar ante ti. 

— Él no lo cedió… — dijo Dean, negando con la cabeza — Él dijo que su madre lo había ofrecido a ti para salvar su alma del… ¿pecado? ¿Qué fue lo que…

— Él fue elegido al nacer para servir a los propósitos de Dios. No había nada que hacer al respecto, salvo obedecer y entregarse. Su cuerpo era puro y así debió conservarse, pero la mancha del pecado mancilló su alma.

 

Al decir esto, desvió la mirada, dando la impresión de que no estaba del todo de acuerdo con sus propias palabras. Sólo entonces, en aquel instante de distracción, Dean miró sus ojos con atención por primera vez. Se dio cuenta de que, quizá por no haber conocido bien a Jimmy, aquellos ojos azules y fríos comenzaban a parecerle propios de aquel ser extraño que lo acababa de envolver en un sueño misterioso. Él se percató de la atención con que Dean lo observaba, así que le devolvió aquella mirada con intensidad, haciendo que el rubio muchacho sintiera un escalofrío.

 

— Así que… — dijo Dean, dándose la vuelta para romper el contacto— Jimmy murió para que tú pudieras ocupar su cuerpo, ¿no es así? Sólo porque él no estaba tan convencido de cederlo para cualquiera de sus supuestos propósitos divinos… ¿Qué sentido tiene eso? 

— Tiene todo el sentido, Dean, si puedo estar aquí contigo.

 

Dean se sonrojó súbitamente al escuchar esas palabras, mismas que le hicieron sentir incómodo. Decidió ocultarlo con nuevos reclamos y quejas. 

 

— ¡Ni siquiera estoy seguro de quién eres! — gritó al final.

— Soy Castiel, arcángel del Señor. Tú me invocaste, tal como tenía que ser y aquí estoy, a pesar de todo.

— Te invoqué porque mi madre así me dijo que lo hiciera… — se quedó un instante en silencio, analizando si lo que decía tenía sentido.

— Dean… 

 

Castiel, el arcángel del Señor, puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de Dean, aquella que recibiera la cuchillada de parte de Jimmy. Era todo tan confuso, tan contradictorio… Porque Castiel usó la misma mano que había empuñado el cuchillo que lo hirió, para ahora curarlo, demostrando así su naturaleza divina. Dean apenas sintió un reconfortante calor sobre la piel y de pronto estaba curado; no sólo eso, estaba despierto, el sueño había terminado y se encontró de nuevo en su habitación del orfanato. Confundido, buscó los ojos de Castiel para encontrar posibles respuestas en ellos. La frialdad de ese azul había cedido un poco para demostrar una tibia serenidad.

 

— La visión donde tu madre te habló fue real y el sueño donde al final supiste mi nombre, fue parte de la misma — le dijo con calma — Dios tiene importantes objetivos y tú has sido de los elegidos para poder lograrlos. Eres el envase ideal para  _ aquel _ que va a liderar los ejércitos del Señor, pero por lo mismo, eres el blanco de quienes pretenden impedir su triunfo. Por ello es que tenías que invocarme, yo soy el que te librará de todo peligro y te llevará sano y salvo a la antesala de la batalla final.

— ¿Y si me niego? — Dean estaba atónito ante la palabrería del arcángel, pero también temeroso a más no poder y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que preguntar.

— ¿No aprendiste nada de lo que pasó con Jimmy Novak? — Castiel arqueó la ceja, haciendo un gesto bastante irónico.

— ¡Cómo te atreves a burlarte de eso! — saltó Dean, molesto, apartándose de él.

— Tan solo quiero establecer un punto: Dios siempre obtiene lo que quiere, sin importar lo que eso implique.

— Eso explica muchas cosas… — Dean volvió la vista al arcángel, encolerizado; se lanzó a él,  dejándolo acorralado entre su antebrazo y la pared — Por ejemplo, el por qué mató a toda mi familia. ¿Eso también estaba en el plan? ¿Era parte de los requisitos dejarlos morir?

 

Castiel no se inmutó ni ante su enojo ni ante su intento de someterlo, simplemente lo dejó tenerlo así unos instantes para luego ponerle un dedo sobre la frente. Dean se rió burlonamente, pero tarde se dio cuenta de su error, cuando sintió una poderosa fuerza que lo obligaba a apartarse hasta hacerlo quedar de rodillas. El arcángel tan sólo había puesto un dedo sobre su frente, pero era suficiente para no dejarlo levantarse. Debía verse ridículo, puesto que el cuerpo que Castiel había elegido por envase no era precisamente alto ni musculoso.

 

— Dios actúa de maneras misteriosas, Dean. Si él decidió no intervenir cuando tu familia murió, debió tener sus razones.

— Entonces Dios es un gran hijo de puta.

 

Sus palabras estaban cargadas de odio y de rencor; los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas a causa de la impotencia, al recordar aquella terrible tragedia que había marcado su vida para siempre. Estaba tan cegado por la rabia que no le importó cuando Castiel sacó una cuchilla larga y brillante, con la cual lo amenazó, poniendo la punta afilada en su garganta.

 

— No te atrevas a blasfemar frente a mí — le dijo, con una voz atronadora y firme, sus ojos parecían un par de cuchillas más, que ya lo traspasaban y le hacían daño — No creas que por ser tu protector, voy a permitir que hables así de mi Padre, que también es el tuyo.

— Mi padre murió en un incendio — le respondió el chico rubio, mirándolo desafiante — No le debo respeto a nadie, más que a su memoria.

 

Con la afilada cuchilla, Castiel volvió a abrir la mejilla de Dean, arrancándole un grito desgarrador. Al instante, la llave de la cerradura empezó a girar y se escuchaban voces al otro lado de la puerta, de las monjas que pretendían entrar. Una vez que lograron abrirla, se hallaron con una perturbadora escena: Dean estaba en el suelo, con la herida del rostro más abierta y sangrante que antes; tenía los ojos arrasados en lágrimas pero aún podía notarse la rabia en ellos, cual si estuvieran reteniendo la visión de lo último que con tanto odio tuvieron que presenciar.

 

Las monjas se encargaron de levantarlo hasta colocarlo sobre la cama. Lo miraban con espanto y se santiguaban, tratando de dilucidar qué era lo que le había provocado esa herida y aquel grito pavoroso. Dean las escuchaba como si se hallaran muy lejos, como si sus voces fueran ecos distantes. 

 

Al final, entró la propia Madre Superiora y Dean supo que había llegado la hora de decidir su situación. Tras la anciana mujer, pudo vislumbrar a Castiel, quien le lanzó una última mirada como advertencia, antes de desaparecer entre el batir de sus alas. 

 

— Dean… ¡Dean! — le llamó la Madre Superiora; él volvió la vista a ella, casi sin fuerzas — ¿Dónde está Jimmy Novak?

 

A su alrededor, el resto de las monjas murmuraban y señalaban su ropa ensangrentada. La Madre Superiora las hizo callar y, tomándolo por los hombros con violencia, insistió:

 

—¿Dónde está Jimmy? ¿Qué hiciste con él?

 

Se había terminado, ellas sabían todo. Jimmy Novak estaba muerto y lo único que había dejado atrás era su cuerpo, ocupado ahora por un arcángel que le hablaba de batallas celestiales y que no toleraba las blasfemias.


	4. El envase del favorito de Dios

— ¿Tuviste algo que ver con eso? 

 

Dean se mantuvo en silencio, mirando hacia la nada. Tenía el rostro marcado por la herida que le causara la cuchilla del arcángel, la piel alrededor de los vendajes que la cubrían se veía hinchada y amoratada.

 

— ¿Dean? ¡Dean! 

 

Los labios resecos del muchacho no se abrieron más y la psicóloga suspiró con cierta impaciencia, a sabiendas de que ya no podría hacer hablar al chico. Se levantó de la silla y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, no sin antes decirle:

 

— Dean, en serio queremos ayudarte. Libraste por poco la Correccional, deberías estar agradecido por eso.

— ¿Agradecido? — repitió Dean, mirándola con sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados; soltó una risita burlona y desganada — ¿Agradecido con quién?

— Dean, aquí no es como el orfanato. Se te harán pruebas, estarás en terapia constante… Tienes un problema y…

— ¡Solo uno! — rió de nuevo, tras lo cual suspiró apesadumbrado.

 

La doctora salió de su habitación tras dedicarle una mirada compasiva; era obvio que sentía pena por él y quizá hasta cierta impotencia, por no poder hacer más por el muchacho. En cuanto cerró la puerta, Dean se dejó caer sobre la cama de sábanas blancas y cerró los ojos, harto de la luz solar que se reflejaba con potencia en las paredes de blanco inmaculado. Sintió el tirón de su piel rasgada, el dolor punzante que le recorría el rostro a falta de analgésicos. No le habían querido suministrar más medicamentos para evitar que cometiera una locura. 

 

Después de lo ocurrido en el orfanato, lo habían transferido a una institución mental que se especializaba en atender a niños y adolescentes. No había pruebas contundentes de que él hubiera matado a Jimmy Novak, pero lo cierto era que no habían logrado encontrarlo y la sangre en la ropa de Dean coincidía con la del chico en cuestión, así que se llegó a la conclusión de que habían tenido una riña. Sin embargo, como era evidente que Dean no se encontraba bien y las monjas lo consideraban como un peligro para el resto de los chicos, se optó por enviarlo a aquella institución mental. 

 

Los doctores detectaron un trauma provocado seguramente por la muerte de sus padres y de su hermano en aquel incendio; por lo demás, decían que hacía falta realizar más pruebas pero querían esperar a que Dean se encontrara un poco más estable. Así que lo dejaban en su habitación, descansando, o dejaban que saliera al patio para que tomara un poco de sol, pero siempre apartado del resto de los muchachos que, al igual que él, habían sido recluidos en ese lugar. Por él estaba bien, realmente no quería interactuar con nadie.

 

No obstante, se sentía solo. Había perdido todo en aquella noche de noviembre, desde lo material hasta lo más valioso que había tenido, es decir, su familia. Después se sintió abandonado por aquel que le habló como si su vida entera no fuese más que una profecía de la que Dios quería sacar provecho. Cierto, Dean había blasfemado, pero Castiel tenía que entender que no podía llegar de la nada a hablarle de los planes divinos en los que estaba inmiscuido, sin él saber nada. ¿De qué otra forma esperaba que reaccionara? Ni el propio Jimmy Novak había estado dispuesto a someterse y ahora estaba muerto.

 

Castiel ni siquiera insistió para tratar de persuadirlo, no intentó explicarle con mayor detalle las cosas, simplemente se ofendió y se marchó con todos sus poderes y misterios. Probablemente no volvería jamás, eso en parte asustaba a Dean porque de por sí se encontraba mal en el orfanato, pero ahí encerrado en ese santuario de locos estaba peor, sus expectativas de ser libre algún día, se habían esfumado. No lo dejarían salir jamás, de ahí en adelante sería considerado como alguien potencialmente peligroso.

 

En medio de este lúgubre panorama, se descubrió a sí mismo, una de tantas noches de insomnio, deseando poder ver de nuevo al arcángel con el rostro de un muerto Jimmy Novak. Lo único peor que verlo era la posibilidad de no volver a verlo jamás, así que, muy a su pesar, comenzó a rezar de nuevo. 

 

Noche tras noche, en la penumbra de su fría habitación, elevó oraciones no hacia Dios ni hacia ninguno de sus Santos, ni siquiera a la Santa Virgen, sino directamente al arcángel Castiel, rogando porque regresara y le explicara claramente cuál era su situación. Dean se creía merecedor de una segunda oportunidad y tener aunque fuera la más mínima posibilidad de librarse de estar encerrado ahí por siempre. Así que Dean rezó y rezó, hasta que sus plegarias se convirtieron en súplicas y después, cuando la desesperación lo acometió, sus súplicas se convirtieron en reclamos. 

 

La doctora que estaba a cargo de él y que lo mantenía en vigilancia constante, se percató de ello. Creyó que el chico estaba tan asustado que había llegado al extremo de suplicar ayuda divina, lo cual la conmovió mucho y en lugar de tomarlo como un signo más de los males psicológicos del muchacho, se compadeció de él y decidió revelarle algo que, se suponía, no debían decirle hasta que confesara lo que había ocurrido aquella noche en la capilla del Orfanato.

 

— Dean… escúchame — le dijo la doctora, antes de terminar con la terapia de aquel día; bajó la voz aún más y le reveló: — Dean… Jimmy Novak está vivo.

 

Dean, que hasta entonces había estado distante y ausente, volvió de golpe a la realidad. Miró fijamente a la doctora, quien se sintió un tanto perturbada.

 

— ¿Qué? — inquirió, procurando contener la ira que lo invadía.

— Jimmy está vivo, Dean. Está aquí.

— ¿Desde cuándo? — preguntó, apretando los dientes.

— Desde hace una semana. Pero me han pedido que no te lo dijera. Fue encontrado en el Orfanato, nadie se explica cómo ni por qué. No tiene herida alguna… Es posible que eso te ayude aunque fue enviado aquí para corroborar que todo está bien con él.

— Hijo de puta… — murmuró Dean.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¡Nada! ¿Puedo irme ya?

  
  


**> >>  <<<**

 

En una fría estancia, de paredes blancas y deslumbrantes como la nieve, estaba el que una vez caminara como un simple humano en esta tierra. Se hallaba sobre una cama de pulcras sábanas, sus pies desnudos rozaban el suelo, mientras que sus manos estaban apoyadas sobre el colchón. Tamborileaba con los dedos, sintiendo el movimiento de cada falange. Se miró las manos, sin dejar de mover los dedos y sonrió. Realmente se había habituado a su envase humano y se sentía cada vez más cómodo con el. Le gustaba cada pequeña sensación atrapada en esa enorme red nerviosa llamada piel. Cierto, era un arcángel, si resultaba herido sanaba de inmediato y no podía experimentar muchas de las cosas que un humano común y corriente sí podía, pero se permitía sentir el calor, lo cosquilleante de rozar una mano con la otra o ese ligero sobresalto al sentir el suelo frío debajo de los pies. Después de todo, aún siendo un ser de divina naturaleza, quería dejarse sorprender por la fascinación de caminar en la Tierra como un humano, tal como lo hizo el propio Jimmy Novak. ¿Así lo habrá sentido el Hijo de Dios?

 

“Él sí que la pasó mal en la Tierra”, pensó. Esperaba que a él le aguardaran pruebas menos duras de afrontar aunque no por ello iba a flaquear, fuera lo que fuera que Dios tuviera planeado. 

 

De pronto, la puerta se abrió, obligándole a mirar para saber de quién se trataba, dejando botados sus pensamientos. Entró una doctora que calzaba tacones muy altos, su blanca bata se confundía fácilmente entre la blancura de las paredes. Detrás de las gafas, un par de ojos cafés lo miraron con intensidad, como analizándolo. Castiel no apartó la mirada ni siquiera un segundo. 

 

— Jimmy Novak — dijo la doctora en voz alta — Estuviste perdido poco más de un mes. Se suponía que estabas gravemente herido, pero de pronto apareces sin un rasguño. ¿Cómo explicas eso?

— ¿Suerte? — respondió el chico, encogiéndose de hombros. 

— Estoy hablando en serio — la doctora no parecía ser muy paciente; se quitó las gafas con desdén y añadió: — ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo fue que se curó tu herida? La ropa de Dean Winchester estaba empapada con tu sangre pero de pronto tú no guardas cicatriz alguna. Debes empezar a hablar o… 

 

La puerta se abrió de golpe, la doctora se volvió rápidamente, descargando una mirada enfurecida para el recién llegado.

 

— Estoy en medio de una consulta — dijo con notable enfado.

— ¡Lo lamento muchísimo, doctora! No tomará mucho tiempo, se lo aseguro.

 

Era un doctor (a juzgar por la bata blanca) de rostro jovial y ojos claros e intensos. Entró en la habitación, cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la doctora. Alzó la mano en dirección de su rostro, haciendo que ella retrocediera, muy contrariada.

 

— ¡Pero qué dem…!

 

Ni siquiera completó su frase: el doctor puso la palma de su mano sobre su frente y le provocó un súbito desmayo. La sostuvo en brazos antes de que cayera al suelo, oliendo su cuello en el acto; hizo un gesto de deleite. Luego la colocó sobre la cama y miró a Castiel; sonrió. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

 

— ¿Dónde estábamos? ¡Ah, sí!... Debes empezar a hablar o… — blandió un dedo amenazador frente al rostro de Castiel, le hablaba con un tono que sonaba casi divertido—  te freiré las ideas… Castiel.

— Gabriel, ¿qué haces aquí? — preguntó Castiel sin pizca de sorpresa.

— Intercedo por alguien que ya no puede hacerlo — respondió, guardando las manos en las bolsas de la bata blanca. 

— Parece que aún disfrutas de ser el mensajero, ¿no es así? Di lo que sea que tengas que decir y lárgate. 

— No estoy aquí para darte mensajes del Cielo, Castiel. Estoy aquí por una causa que me parece justa — avanzó decididamente hacia él — Aunque sí he oído algo allá arriba, algo malo… 

— ¿Ah, sí? — Castiel arqueó las cejas; sonrió de lado— ¿Y qué es?

— Dicen que te has vuelto más engreído desde que eres arcángel y, ¿sabes qué? Les creo.

— Todos ustedes han sido siempre un montón de engreídos. Si no fuera por nuestro Padre, no sé cuántos “Lucifer” tendríamos ya en la familia. Mejor deberían admitir que no les gusta tener un poco más de competencia. 

— Tú no eres competencia para ninguno de nosotros, Castiel — lo tomó fácilmente de la barbilla, apretandolo cada vez con más fuerza.

 

En un rapidísimo movimiento, imposible para un humano, Castiel sacó su espada de ángel y clavó la punta de la misma en el cuello expuesto de Gabriel, quien sonrió con complacencia. 

 

— ¿Vas a matarme? — preguntó provocativo— Hazlo, no tengo miedo.

— Si no me sueltas y me dices a qué has venido, lo haré.

— ¿Te atreverias a matar al favorito de Dios? — rió Gabriel.

— No, por supuesto que no — negó Castiel, apartando la espada del cuello del envase de Gabriel, causándole apenas un rasguño. Aprovechó para liberarse de él. Luego lo miró divertido y añadió: — Jamás se me ocurriría siquiera enfrentarme a Michael. 

 

Gabriel lo miró resentido pero hasta cierto punto, le había hecho gracia su respuesta. Por supuesto sabía que Michael era el eterno favorito de Dios pero le gustaba bromear con ello.

 

— Basta de juegos, ¿qué quieres? — le interrogó Castiel, sin pizca de sonrisa en su rostro. 

— Obtuviste ese envase sin consentimiento. El humano murió injustamente.

— ¿Y quién eres? ¿Gabriel, el vengador de almas perdidas? Apégate a tus misiones y deja que yo lleve a cabo las mías como mejor me parezca. Si mis decisiones me causan problemas, asumiré las consecuencias. 

— Tal vez yo tengo una misión que incluye la causa de Jimmy Novak… ¿Cómo podrías saberlo?

— Aún si lo fuera, hubiera tomado la misma decisión. Además… — Castiel lo miró de reojo— ¿vas a decirme que ese envase lo conseguiste con consentimiento del humano? En los viejos tiempos solías aparecer en una de tus formas reales, ¿cómo es que ahora me vienes con esta forma de… pseudo médico?

— Todos tenemos un envase que puede contenernos y en el caso de este tipo… — soltó una risita— Créeme, él está mejor así. Como sea, sólo vine a advertirte. Puede que Dios te haya “ascendido” por tus méritos, pero estarás perdido cuando cuestione tus métodos.

— De acuerdo. Hasta entonces, deja de molestarme. Sabes bien que no te soporto.

— ¿Qué pasa, Cassie? — se le acercó al oído y le susurró— ¿Te molesta tener un poco de competencia? 

 

Soltó una burlona carcajada y desapareció antes de que Castiel se acercara más, blandiendo su espada, dispuesto a enterrarla en su envase humano. Detestaba a Gabriel, le enojó profundamente no haber podido hacerle siquiera un poco de daño.

 

La puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez no de golpe, sino con cautela. Castiel desapareció al instante la espada y miró hacia la puerta, esperando que entrara nuevamente alguien con bata blanca. 

 

— Jimmy… — musitó una voz grave— O debería decir… Castiel.

— ¡Dean! — exclamó Castiel.

 

Humano y arcángel se habían encontrado una vez más.

 

**> >>  <<<**

 

— ¿Por qué me traes aquí? — preguntó Dean, algo mareado, al darse cuenta de que estaban en el interior de una iglesia.

— Es un entorno seguro — respondió Castiel, mirando el techo abovedado; luego lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Dean y añadió: — Además, debes estar harto de ese sitio. ¿Cómo esperan que las personas se curen de la mente en un sitio que parece diseñado para volverlos locos?

— No lo sé… — Dean no despegaba los ojos de él; parecía gustoso de volver a verlo pero con cierto recelo— Pienso que las iglesias funcionan del mismo modo.

— Puedo llevarte a otro sitio, si así lo deseas.

— No, déjalo así. 

 

Dean tomó asiento en la banca más próxima al altar; suspiró, parecía muy agotado, tanto física como mentalmente. Castiel lo observó mientras elevaba su mirada a la figura de la Virgen María y sospechó que seguramente estaba pensando en su propia madre. Y Castiel podía estar en el cuerpo de un adolescente, pero entendía perfectamente la situación: sabía que Dean era un muchacho desprotegido, torturado por la muerte repentina de su familia. No era el mejor momento para enterarse de la enorme responsabilidad que pesaba ya sobre sus hombros ni del destino tan complicado que le había tocado. Sintió cierta compasión por él pero logró evitar que creciera más. No era así como se había hecho arcángel, la vida era dura y de eso él también sabía bastante, aunque no fuese humano. 

 

— ¿Qué debo hacer? — preguntó Dean, sin dejar de mirar hacia la Virgen María.

— ¿Eh? — Castiel se sobresaltó, Dean lo había sacado repentinamente de sus pensamientos.

— Dime qué debo hacer, Castiel. 

 

Sin que Dean lo supiera, se había formado un vínculo entre ellos. Normalmente, los humanos rezaban a Dios, a su Santísima Madre, a los Santos, ocasionalmente a algún arcángel o ángel, pero a él… Era raro ver a alguien preguntándole directamente qué era lo que debía hacer, pidiendo su consejo, su ayuda. Dean parecía estar rendido, se entregaba para ser conducido y él debía ser quien lo guiara. Era hora de hacerle saber que respondería a su llamado cada que lo necesitara.

 

— Si te digo lo que debes hacer, ¿en verdad lo harás? 

— Sí. 

 

Castiel sonrió sin poderlo evitar. Asintió y le dijo:

 

— Lo primero, ya lo sabes.

— Repitelo — pidió Dean, esta vez mirándolo a él.

—Debes acceder para ser el receptáculo de Michael.

—¿Michael? — Dean se puso de pie, contrariado— ¿Quién, Michael? ¿El arcángel? 

— Desde luego. 

— ¡Wow, eso no lo habías mencionado! — Dean parecía asustado.

— Aquella vez no me dejaste terminar de explicarte. Además no veo cuál es el problema, dijiste que harías lo que te dijera.

 

Dean se quedó en silencio y luego asintió mansamente; volvió a sentarse. Castiel continuó: 

 

— Michael es quien va a comandar los ejércitos del Señor en la batalla final, pero necesita un envase que pueda contenerlo con todo su poder. Tú eres el elegido, Dean Winchester, y yo me encargaré de protegerte hasta ese día, en que la profecía se cumpla.

— Entonces… ¿cuándo ocurrirá? 

— Aún no, debes ser paciente.

— Y mientras tanto, ¿qué pasará? 

 

Dean ya no estaba dispuesto a volver al orfanato, mucho menos al psiquiátrico y le preocupaba que Castiel le dijera que tenía que esperar en cualquiera de ambos sitios. Estaba preparando su negativa en caso de que así lo pidiera.

 

— Sólo debes esperar. Michael me dirá cuando estés listo.

— Y… — a Dean de pronto le vino una pregunta a la mente— ¿por qué Michael manda a alguien más a cuidar de mí? ¿Acaso no puede venir él mismo a decirme todo esto y pedirme personalmente que sea su envase o lo que sea?

— Ese no es trabajo suyo — respondió Castiel, no sin cierto recelo, como si fuera algo que no quisiera decir pero que estaba obligado a hacer. 

— De modo que eres un arcángel pero aún así te toca hacer el trabajo sucio — Dean cuidó cada palabra pero no pudo evitar cierta burla en su frase. Se levantó de la banca y se acercó a él para decirle: — Me alegra no ser el único cuyo destino apesta.

— Puedo regresarte al manicomio, si quiero.

 

Y dicho esto, lo transportó de regreso a su cuarto en el centro psiquiátrico. Castiel esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando vio la expresión de terror en el rostro de Dean, quien con la mirada parecía implorarle que no fuera a dejarlo ahí una vez más.

 

— Castiel, yo…

— Es comprensible que quieras burlarte de mí, pero algo que te debe quedar claro es que el más jodido en esta situación, eres tú. Ahora bien… 

 

Fue acercándose a él, haciendo que Dean retrocediera, asustado. Se tropezó con la cama, cayendo sobre el colchón, mientras que Castiel no dejó de moverse hacia él. Casi estaba encima suyo cuando le puso una mano sobre el rostro y una luz cegadora surgió de aquel contacto. Dean emitió un grito de miedo, pero se dio cuenta de que había exagerado al sentir un increíble alivio sobre el ardor de su rostro. Castiel había curado su herida.

 

— Necesito que confíes en mí.

— Y yo necesito saber que no vas a dejarme aquí otra vez — tragó saliva y añadió, en modo casi suplicante: — Por favor…

— No soy tan malo, Dean — lo pensó unos segundos y añadió: — No soy malo, mejor dicho; en caso contrario, no sería un arcángel... Ya tengo el lugar dónde estarás a salvo hasta que llegue el momento.

— Creí que tú ibas a cuidarme — le dijo Dean, con algo de decepción en la voz.

— ¿Acaso no he aparecido cada vez que me has invocado? — le sonrió, fue un gesto apenas perceptible, pero Dean se sonrojó hasta las orejas — Mi misión es protegerte, siempre estaré cerca. Sólo… confía en mí, te lo pido.

 

Desapareció, dejando tras de sí el bello sonido del batir de unas alas. 

 

Entonces, la puerta se abrió de par en par. La doctora que se había encargado de Dean y la Directora del Centro Psiquiátrico entraron.

 

— Dean… tu rostro… — murmuró la doctora, incrédula ante su recuperación milagrosa; la Directora la hizo callar.

— Dean — dijo la mujer, que aparentaba unos cincuenta y tantos años; le sonreía mostrando unos dientes muy amarillos, quizá por tanto fumar— Alguien vino a verte.

— ¿Eh? — Dean sabía que eso era imposible, no le quedaba nadie más — ¿Quién?

— Su nombre es Kate Milligan, dice haber conocido a tu padre.

 

El nombre no le sonaba para nada.

 

— También vino su hijo… Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El aspecto de Gabriel es el mismo que tiene en la serie.


	5. Capítulo Especial - La leyenda del ángel caído

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He aquí un capítulo especial. ¡Ojo! No por ser un "especial" significa que carece de importancia para la trama, todo lo contrario. ¡Ojalá sea de su agrado, nos leemos pronto!

> _ ¡Cómo caíste del cielo, oh Lucero, hijo de la mañana!  _
> 
> _ Cortado fuiste por tierra, tú que debilitabas a las naciones. _
> 
> _ Tú que decías en tu corazón: Subiré al cielo; en lo alto, junto a las estrellas de Dios, levantaré mi trono, y en el monte del testimonio me sentaré, a los lados del norte; _
> 
> _ sobre las alturas de las nubes subiré, y seré semejante al Altísimo. _
> 
>  
> 
> **Isaías 14:12-14 Reina Valera 1960 (RVR1960)**

 

 

 

El Cielo es como una de esas ciudades perdidas de leyenda, hecha de oro, fragante cual jardín de delicadas flores y habitada por la belleza misma. Los ángeles se arremolinan en cada esquina, son la luz que hace brillar las doradas paredes de cada templo y palacio. Mas no hay templo ni palacio tan brillante y maravilloso como aquel donde vive el Jefe Supremo, el Creador. Dios mismo.

 

Nadie le ha visto a la cara, a excepción de dos de sus hijos: Michael y Lucifer. Sin embargo, desde la traición de éste último, no permitió que nadie más pudiera siquiera entrar a su palacio, ni mucho menos verlo. Tan grande había sido la vergüenza y el dolor que había padecido, luego de la decepción sufrida gracias a uno de sus hijos predilectos. 

 

Lucifer se había atrevido a cuestionar el reinado de su padre y había intentado derrocarlo del trono para subir al poder. Obviamente, para intentarlo, se hizo de varios seguidores que apoyaban cada uno de sus razonamientos y que, ya fuera por convicción o porque se habían dejado llevar por las seductoras y convincentes palabras del ángel más hermoso del Cielo, estaban de acuerdo en algo: no querían más a su Creador en el poder. Además, Lucifer era un líder nato, logró sublevar a buena parte de sus hermanos. Los envalentonó con su discurso hábil y lleno de promesas, para luego guiarlos hacia una horrible muerte para algunos y un cruel castigo para otros.

 

Michael fue quien se opuso terminantemente y dirigió a los ejércitos de su padre con mano dura, hasta lograr sofocar aquella rebelión. Dios no intervino para nada, permaneció en su fortaleza dorada, con el clamor de la lucha resonando a su alrededor y sus hijos predilectos luchando encarnizadamente. A las puertas de la derrota, los rebeldes que seguían con vida se rindieron y fueron hechos prisioneros; su líder fue el último en ser capturado, pero sin haberse rendido, con la rabia aún en sus palabras y las feroces ganas de vencer a pesar de verse sobrepasado por su hermano.

 

El fuego de la rebelión fue apagado con sangre pura y celestial, y el príncipe que la lideraba fue encadenado y tratado peor que un animal. Su Padre no intervino en ningún momento, más que al dictar la sentencia, la cual le fue susurrada al propio Michael, quien la ejecutó con sangre fría. Fue atado a una de las columnas del palacio de su padre, mostrando la espalda desnuda al público ahí reunido. Con crueles métodos que nadie podría relacionar con el Cielo, los propios ángeles arrancaron de su carne principesca el par de alas maravillosas que una vez fueran creadas exclusivamente para él. Eran las alas más bellas, más perfectas y llamativas de todo el reino, obra maestra de su padre y causa de la envidia de no pocos, Michael entre ellos.

 

Fue él mismo quien tomó las alas maltrechas y ensangrentadas de su hermano y las colocó en la enorme plaza donde ocurriera semejante hecho tan penoso. Las exhibió a manera de advertencia para otros, recordándoles la cólera de Dios para con los traidores; pero Lucifer sabía bien por qué lo había hecho: aquello era un trofeo, la más valiosa presea de su triunfo sobre su hermano, el que una vez fuera el favorito de Dios, su padre. Las había colocado ahí para su propia complacencia.

 

Inmediatamente después, Lucifer fue desterrado para siempre del Cielo, arrojado al precipicio donde ahora tiene su propio reino: una cloaca inmunda que sirve como vertedero para su padre. Y eso es lo más triste y lo que más enferma a Lucifer, ¿no es así?; que sigue estando bajo el yugo de su padre, porque recibe todo lo que a Dios simplemente no le sirve o no le agrada. Su intento de revolución no quedó más que en eso, en un mero intento fallido, mientras que su hermano se llevó toda la gloria, lo colmaron de elogios, canciones, riquezas y muros interminables donde se narraba artísticamente la lucha encarnizada que había sostenido con “el traidor”. A Michael se le invistió como el “Príncipe de la Milicia Celestial”, a Lucifer se le arrebató la luz y se le impuso el nombre de “Príncipe de las Tinieblas”.

 

Así fue como Dios se ganó un nemesis de quien un día fuera su hijo más amado, pero es cierto que no dio muestras de preocuparse demasiado. Delegó toda la responsabilidad del Cielo al único hijo confiable que le quedaba, por lo que Michael se convirtió en una especie de dictador, parecía haber enloquecido con tanto poder. Sus hermanos, los arcángeles, le ayudaron a mantener el orden, aún si por dentro morían de resentimiento contra el nuevo favorito. 

 

Sin embargo, de entre toda la multitud de ángeles autómatas que seguían órdenes simples y se apegaban a las reglas más básicas, un ángel comenzó a destacar. Era leal, inteligente y sentía un enorme respeto por su Padre y sus hermanos. Se ganó la confianza de Michael, llevando a cabo todas las misiones que le fueron encomendadas y resolviendo todos los obstáculos que encontró en el camino. Obviamente, comenzó a despertar envidias y malos comentarios entre el resto de los ángeles, quienes se esforzaban por congraciarse con el nuevo dirigente, pero sin lograrlo del todo. Las cosas empeoraron luego de que Michael le ofreció una valiosa recompensa: le daría las alas de Lucifer a cambio de que él le brindara su apoyo con varios asuntos urgentes en la Tierra. Los ojos del ángel, inocentes pero ambiciosos, brillaron ante tal ofrecimiento. Y aceptó.

 

“Harás lo que sea necesario para lograr tu cometido, ¿entiendes? Lo que  _ sea necesario, sin titubear, no importa los métodos _ ”, le dijo Michael.

 

Por supuesto que lo entendía. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que los ángeles intervenían en los destinos de los seres humanos. Bastaba algo tan simple como la muerte precipitada de alguno de ellos para desencadenar toda clase de sucesos, dependiendo de los intereses del Reino.

 

Así que, sí, lo hizo. Bajó a la Tierra en una época oscura y lluviosa, hasta la vivienda de su objetivo. Sabía que Michael lo estaba poniendo a prueba, así que procuró ser lo más cuidadoso en cada detalle, aunque el fin en sí fuera de lo más sucio y desastroso. Bastó apenas con provocar un corto, que después de todo, con aquella lluvia cayendo esa noche, no era nada descabellado y parecía el error más mundano posible. El resto se lo dejó al fuego.

 

Se quedó contemplando cómo se consumía la casa con sorprendente rapidez. Tuvo sumo cuidado en que ninguno de los habitantes pudiera salvarse, a excepción de uno: un muchacho de unos 16 años de edad. Suspiró, 16 años parecía apenas un segundo para alguien como él, que había vivido cientos de años. Al verlo ahí, entre las cenizas de su hogar, clamando por su familia calcinada, sintió por primera vez en su larga existencia una sensación de desolación bastante molesta. Le miró a los ojos sin que el chico pudiera darse cuenta, encontró en ellos un dolor verde y acuoso, a causa de las lágrimas. Nunca se pudo desprender de lo que sintió al contemplarlo, ni siquiera en el momento en que Michael lo felicitaba por el éxito obtenido.

 

A su espalda, colocó sus nuevas alas, aquellas que alguna vez le pertenecieran a Lucifer, las cuales, al entrar en contacto con el nuevo portador, recobraron su vitalidad y hermosura. Un nuevo arcángel había nacido, portando las alas del príncipe traidor. Su nombre era Castiel y su misión, en aquel momento, apenas había comenzado. 

  
  
  
  



	6. La segunda piel de Dean

La locura vista desde el Cielo, no parece locura en lo absoluto. Es la perspectiva desde la cual se mira, la que le da cierto encanto. Castiel siempre sintió fascinación por ese tipo de detalles que componen a los humanos, le gustaba observarlos, compararlos y aprender siempre algo nuevo de ellos. Por supuesto, observó la locura muchísimas veces, en sus formas más diversas e incluso aterradoras, pero ninguna locura se parecía a la del chico que sobrevivió al fuego.

 

¿Qué provoca la locura en los humanos? Sus mentes son tan complejas que la más mínima falla puede desencadenar toda una serie de graves consecuencias: sumirse en la tristeza más profunda, revivir noche a noche los horrores sufridos en forma de pesadillas o simplemente caer en un vórtice que conduce hacia una muerte prematura. Castiel pensaba en la mente humana como en una especie de segunda piel, donde se reflejaban las cicatrices de batallas pasadas, las heridas que jamás cerraban y continuaban sangrando cada tanto y aquellas huellas imborrables de las experiencias más intensas, esas de las que no sólo es imposible desprenderse, sino que de hecho, no se desea olvidar jamás.

 

Él tenía el privilegio de poder contemplar semejante mapa de vida humana, se presentaba a sus ojos como un lienzo en el que podía ver las marcas de dolores pasados formando dibujos, esencias, sensaciones; podía oler viejas tristezas, donde la sal de las lágrimas derramadas se había impregnado, como se impregna la sal marina a la nariz cuando te encuentras muy cerca del mar. 

 

Dean olía a mar. Castiel se dejaba guiar por el aroma salino que desprendía y podía sumergirse en sus tristezas hasta quedar empapado de cada recuerdo, cada dolor. Se sentía como un intruso, un mirón. No era que los ángeles no husmearon nunca en las vidas de los humanos, todos lo hacían alguna vez, por curiosidad o mandato. El problema era cuando los ángeles se obsesionaban con un humano en especial y lo seguían a todas partes. Castiel, por supuesto, tenía que vigilar a Dean pero la asiduidad con que lo hacía quizás ya había traspasado la línea de lo permisible. 

 

Le obsesionaban el olor de su tristeza salada y el dulce perfume de su melancolía. El calor de los recuerdos felices de su vida lo hacían sentirse atraído, en contraste con esas planicies frías de su personalidad, donde los filosos resentimientos habían creado hielos perpetuos que ni las alegrías pasadas lograban derretir con su calidez. Así que Dean era un país frío en su mayoría, con mar tempestuoso, frío invernal y pequeños oasis de verdor donde aún se conservan, cual selvas vírgenes, intactos paraísos ajenos al resto de los mortales.

 

Sólo Castiel conocía del país en ruinas que era Dean, guardaba sus tesoros de los saqueadores y miraba cómo la naturaleza salvaje se apropiaba de los despojos de lo que una vez fue una civilización. Naturaleza que, en forma de depresión y locura, se adueñaba de los huecos mentales donde alguna vez reinó la felicidad y la serenidad.

 

Castiel había estado ahí desde la primera hasta la más reciente de las terapias psicológicas que Dean había recibido; también estuvo ahí desde el primer día de clases en la nueva escuela, sabía que de inmediato fue popular entre las chicas y que Adam no perdía ni un solo momento para hacerle la vida imposible. No se llevaban nada bien, apenas fingían en casa que se soportaban y Kate lo sabía, pero la verdad era que no hacía mucho por indagar más al respecto; le bastaba con que pudieran sobrellevarse. En la escuela, sin embargo, la situación era muy distinta: su relación era pésima, peleaban, se golpeaban e insultaban. Cuando se encontraban en las mismas fiestas, eran los últimos en irse y los primeros en iniciar una riña, intoxicados por su rivalidad y el alcohol, animados además por todos quienes disfrutaban de esa aversión que sentía uno por el otro. No obstante, a pesar de que no tenían una relación de hermanos, lo que Adam hacía inevitablemente influía en Dean, pues por ello es que Dean comenzó a consumir alcohol y a tener malas amistades. 

 

Castiel lo observaba pero no intervenía, por mucho que deseara hacerlo. No quería problemas con su Superior ni quería llamar la atención entre los humanos, hasta que una noche pudo más su curiosidad disfrazada de deber y se aventuró en el mundo de los mortales para vigilar más de cerca al único que representaba una misión para él.

 

Apenas puso los pies sobre la tierra, usando su envase humano, ese que alguna vez perteneciera a Jimmy Novak, sintió un cúmulo de aromas y sensaciones que le causaron incluso una ligera jaqueca. Se hallaba rodeado de adolescentes, cada uno desprendía algo diferente y abrumador, pero juntos eran un coctel de tristeza, rechazo, rencor, lujuria, miedo, todo mezclado con alcohol y humo de cigarro y marihuana. Castiel se sintió intoxicado de inmediato, pero no desistió en su búsqueda, en medio de aquella selva de hormonas. Le gustaba convivir con los mortales, los encontraba fascinantes. 

 

A pesar de que siempre estaba vigilando muy de cerca a Dean, tenía mucho que no lo visitaba en la Tierra, así que volver a verlo frente a frente lo dejó muy impactado. Dean había cambiado mucho, físicamente hablando. Su cuerpo era más atlético, contrariamente al chico delgado y desnutrido que había conocido en el orfanato; además, parecía ser más alto. En cuanto a su actitud, también parecía haber mudado esa piel. Una confianza nueva lo había poseído, confianza misma que lo impulsaba a tener a una chica acorralada; ella reía por lo bajo y se sonrojaba, cualquiera diría que no se sentía muy acechada, ni amenazada, sino todo lo contrario: ampliamente complacida. Dean le susurró algo al oído, ante lo cual ella miró discretamente a su alrededor, como comprobando que no había nadie mirando. Notó la presencia de Castiel pero no reparó mucho en él. Luego, ella asintió y comenzaron a alejarse hacia un sitio menos concurrido. 

 

¿Qué había en el roce de un cuerpo con otro que volvía tan locos a los humanos? Castiel vio cómo Dean llevó a la chica a un apartado rincón oscuro, donde sus manos comenzaron a recorrer las marcadas curvas de la chica rubia por encima de su ropa y luego por debajo de ella. Los labios de ambos estaban unidos en un beso frenético, ansioso, cual si no hubiera un mañana donde ellos pudieran seguir entregándose de aquella forma. Castiel podía percibir la súbita aceleración de su ritmo cardíaco, había toda clase de reacciones ocurriendo en el cuerpo de ambos. Rozó una de sus manos con otra y frunció el ceño, ¿qué tenía de increíble? Pero Dean parecía tan concentrado en aquella tarea, sus expresiones eran tan bellas, que Castiel, en una actitud casi humana, se alejó un tanto avergonzado, curioso e incluso decepcionado.

 

En medio de su incomodidad, descubrió casi con alivio un rostro conocido, el de alguien que parecía muy dispuesto a terminar con aquella melosa escena.

 

— Perra traidora — le gritó Adam a la chica que estaba con Dean, mientras se acercaba a pasos agigantados.

 

Dean colocó a la chica tras de sí, como tratando de protegerla; su actitud era desafío puro, sin pizca alguna de miedo o inseguridad. En plena cara recibió un puñetazo de Adam, el cual le hizo sangrar la boca. Poco le importó, escupió la sangre a un lado y se lanzó a golpear a su medio hermano, en medio de gritos, de vítores y de vasos de cerveza derramándose por el suelo. 

 

De fondo sonaba aún la música, la luz era tenue y la verdad es que en cierto modo, Castiel se sentía más curioso por el desenlace de aquella escena que interesado en detenerla. Vio a Dean colocar tres buenos golpes en el rostro de su medio hermano mayor, lo cual, muy a su pesar, arrancó una sonrisa de sus labios. Sólo entonces se acercó y con uso de su fuerza, separó a esos dos con enorme facilidad. Ambos sangraban de diferentes zonas del rostro pero la chica que se había convertido en la manzana de la discordia, sólo hizo caso a uno de ellos y ese fue Adam. Castiel entendió aquellas palabras: “perra traidora”, ciertamente Dean también, pero no parecía afectarle tanto. Aprovechando la confusión, Castiel lo arrastró fuera del lugar.

 

— ¡Miren a quién tenemos aquí! — gritó Dean a todo pulmón, en cuanto notó quien lo acompañaba — ¡Es Castiel, mi ángel de la guarda!

 

Soltó una amarga pero fuerte carcajada y trató violentamente de alejarse de Castiel, sin conseguirlo.

 

— ¡Quítate! — le gritó, una vez más, arrastrando las palabras; estaba completamente borracho — ¿Viniste a llevarme al infierno? ¡Pensaste que el hijo de puta aquel ya me había matado? Pues ya ves que no. 

— Cállate — le pidió Castiel— Te llevaré a un lugar seguro.

 

Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero Dean comenzó a reír burlonamente y le dijo con sarcasmo:

 

— ¿Que no se suponía que por eso me habías dejado aquí? ¿Por ser este el lugar más seguro de la Tierra para mí?

 

Castiel hubiera querido decirle que no había sido él quien decidiera en qué lugar dejarlo, pero en el estado en que estaba Dean de nada hubiera servido. Dean aprovechó ese momento de duda en Castiel para liberarse de él y volver a entrar en la fiesta. 

 

Siendo un arcángel, Castiel hubiese podido exterminar a cada humano de ese lugar, menos a Dean; también, usando métodos menos drásticos, hubiera podido localizarlo sólo con pensarlo, pero decidió hacer las cosas a la usanza antigua (y humana), es decir, entrando a buscarlo. Era un sitio caótico, como una pequeña cueva infernal, con un clima bochornoso y ese ruido que taladraba sus delicados oídos. Por doquier, deseos carnales y lujuria descontrolada, tanto en sus mentes como en sus cuerpos; deseos suicidas reprimidos con alcohol y ganas de sobresalir a cualquier precio. Reinaba la euforia y el desenfreno, eso a Castiel no le asustaba, mas lo conmovía.

 

— ¡Ángel exterminador! — gritó alguien a sus espaldas; al darse la vuelta, se dio cuenta de que era alguien bien conocido, usando un envase humano.

— Raphael… — murmuró Castiel.

 

El arcángel vestía la piel de un chico alto, moreno y atractivo, que aparentaba mayor edad que todos en aquella fiesta caótica. Castiel retrocedió apenas un paso, no quería mostrarle temor aunque, muy a su pesar, por supuesto que le temía un poco; después de todo, era mucho más poderoso que él.

 

— Esas alas deben sentirse como el mismo infierno sobre tu espalda, ¿no es así, dulce hermanito? — Raphael le sonrió, desde los labios tiernos de aquel desconocido.

— Para nada — respondió Castiel, un tanto turbado por aquellas palabras; sintió un cosquilleo justo donde nacían sus alas nuevas.

— Como sea… ¿qué buscas? — Raphael comenzó a acercarse a él.

— Nada que sea de tu incumbencia.

 

Castiel se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a cortar aquella conversación tan incómoda, pero Raphael le cortó el paso, apareciendo ante él. Le puso una mano en la mejilla, lo acarició lentamente hasta llegar a su barbilla, la cual tomó con firmeza para hacerle levantar el rostro. 

 

— No cabe duda que este disfraz te sienta bien, casi logras enternecerme con tu aspecto de adolescente indefenso e inocente. Aunque ambos sabemos que de eso, tú no tienes nada. Eres más astuto de lo que aparentas, ¿no es así?

— ¡Suéltame! — le gritó Castiel; un chispazo llamativo surgió entre ambos al emplear su fuerza para alejarse de su hermano.

 

Logró liberarse del agarre de Raphael y antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, Castiel desapareció de ahí, pero sin marcharse de la fiesta, pues antes necesitaba encontrar a Dean para alejarlo de ese lugar. Al encontrarlo, Dean estaba por llevarse una botella de vodka a los labios; Castiel aventó la botella de un manotazo: 

 

— Tenemos que irnos — le dijo imperiosamente.

— No vuelvo a ir contigo a ningún lado — le respondió Dean casi con odio, para luego desplomarse en el suelo.

— Maldito borracho — le dijo con enojo, para luego levantarlo y propinarle un par de cachetadas — ¡No tienes opción, nos vamos!

 

Justo frente a él, para cortarle el paso, apareció su tercer hermano más poderoso (¿o debería decir el “cuarto”?): Gabriel.

 

— No quieres iniciar una lucha aquí, hermanito. Te advierto que habría múltiples bajas. — le dijo, jugueteando con una reluciente espada de ángel.

— Gabriel… — dijo Castiel con fastidio— Sabía que no estabas solo en esto, no eres tan inteligente para eso.

— Deja de joderme, lame-culos celestiales — lo amenazó con la espada— Entrégame al chico.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretenden tú y Raphael? — inquirió Castiel, pero sin bajar la guardia para proteger a Dean.

— Restaurar el orden, por supuesto. Y eso incluye quitarle el poder a tu protector. Ahora, ¡entrégame al mortal!

 

Castiel intercambió un par de golpes con él, usando su propia espada de ángel, tras lo cual hizo lo posible por desaparecer de ese lugar, llevando a Dean a cuestas. Pudo sentir en su espalda los ataques feroces de sus dos hermanos, tratado de alcanzarlo, pero extendió ese par de preciosas alas que tanto le habían costado y logró proteger así a su valiosa carga. En cuanto sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo, se hallaban en la oscura capilla del orfanato, donde todo había comenzado. Aquella era apenas una pausa en un viaje más largo, una escala para hacer algo que debía. Colocó a Dean sobre el suelo frío y extendió su mano sobre su pecho, de donde comenzó a irradiar una cálida luz que traspasó la piel de Dean hasta llegar a los huesos, donde grabó nuevos caracteres enoquianos para aumentar su protección; Dean soltó un quejido de dolor y despertó de su letargo. Seguía ebrio pero más que nada estaba aterrado y confundido, no entendía nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Intentó levantarse pero un dolor punzante en un costado lo hizo volver al suelo. Castiel se fijó de inmediato y notó una herida abierta, causada por la espada de alguno de sus hermanos. Su rostro adquirió una expresión demasiado humana, una provocada por la preocupación. Se dispuso a curar a Dean, mientras pensaba: “Está herido… y es mi culpa.”

 

Su mano se colocó a centímetros por encima de la herida de Dean para poder sanarlo con su poder. Sin poderlo evitar, rozó con la punta de sus dedos la tibia y suave piel de su protegido, sólo en los alrededores de la herida que poco a poco estaba cerrando. Le provocó un pequeño respingo a Dean, quien lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Era evidente que estaba asustado, adolorido, tratando de reponerse a su borrachera para entender dónde se encontraba y qué había sucedido. Castiel se perdió en esa mirada, al grado de no darse cuenta de que ya había terminado de sanarlo. Cuando reaccionó, su mano descansaba suavemente sobre el costado de Dean. 

 

Y entonces, sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer nada, una filosa espada traspasó el hombro derecho de Castiel. Luego, la punta de una segunda espada perforó centímetros más abajo. 

 

— Ninguna de tus protecciones van a detenernos, Castiel, ángel exterminador, arcángel de los traidores… 

 

Raphael era quien había dicho esas palabras. Castiel lanzó una última mirada a Dean, quien yacía aterrado sobre el suelo, mirándolo cual si fuera la única manera de aferrarse a él. Con lo que le quedaba de fuerza, lo envió al lugar donde pensaba llevarlo, uno donde esperaba que estuviera a salvo.

 

— ¡No! — gritó Gabriel, tratando de detenerlo, mas al ver que era imposible, se volvió hacia Castiel. Le propinó una patada certera en el rostro y le dijo: — ¡Cabrón de mierda, lo vas a pagar!

 

Y la luz fue ocultándose detrás de los párpados del arcángel Castiel, con la sensación que le dejó el haber tocado la piel de Dean aún picandole en los dedos.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. ¿Quién como Dios?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El arcángel Miguel es considerado como un ángel de protección que ha sido siempre leal y obediente a Dios. Su nombre, de origen hebreo, significa "¿Quién como Dios?", pregunta retórica que el mismo arcángel utilizó como respuesta a Satanás cuando éste, en medio del combate, jactanciosamente dijo: "¿Quién como yo?".
> 
> Fuente: https://www.infomistico.com/portal/arcangel-miguel-quien-como-dios/

Lo arrojaron a las puertas del Cielo, desnudo, herido, casi deshecho. Sólo el azul de sus ojos continuaba intacto en sus cuencas llorosas, el mismo azul que Michael reconoció en cuanto fue advertido del hallazgo y acudió hasta donde estaba. Le sonrió y negó con la cabeza, en señal inequívoca de que estaba decepcionado y molesto; aquella sonrisa era más una mueca aterradora que conocían muy bien todos sus allegados, los cuales temblaban apenas se asomaba en su rostro siempre impasible.

 

Al contemplar cada una de sus heridas, reconoció en ellas la minuciosidad de Raphael y el sadismo de Gabriel, lo que no lograba identificar eran los motivos por los que habían decidido martirizar de aquella manera a su más fiel colaborador. Entendía que lo envidiaban desde que lo había condecorado con aquellas alas, también sabía que Raphael y Gabriel no estaban más de su lado, que habían decidido revelarse contra él, por lo que ya no podían volver a verse como hermanos, pero si creían que le estaban causando un enorme daño torturando al pobre de Castiel, se equivocaban. 

 

— Imbéciles — murmuró Michael, mientras se ocupaba de atender personalmente al pobre arcángel que yacía tendido ante él, con la piel hecha jirones.

 

Michael era un príncipe en toda la extensión de la palabra. Vivía en su propio palacio oculto tras la bruma, entre jardines de belleza imposible de concebir para la mente humana. Cientos de ángeles estaban a su servicio, cuyo propósito era mantenerlo a gusto y satisfecho, en todo sentido; aquellos ángeles habían sido creados con ese único fin: servirle por toda la eternidad.

 

Mas en aquel momento, Michael no requirió de la ayuda de ninguno de sus ángeles. Se encerró en esa lujosa estancia con Castiel y procedió a curarlo usando artes desconocidas. 

 

— Te fallé… — murmuró Castiel; apenas tenía fuerzas para emitir su voz.

— Cállate, hablaremos de eso después — le dijo Michael secamente.

— Pero él… Dean… — le costaba tanto articular palabras, debía dolerle un infierno moverse al menos un poco— Él está a salvo… 

— Lo sé, de lo contrario no estaríamos aquí, intentando sanarte — hizo una pausa, como pensando muy seriamente algo; añadió: — Puedes irte olvidando de esa misión. Si te contuviste porque son tus hermanos, es comprensible, pero al menos debiste dejarlos como te dejaron a ti: medio muertos. Dejaste que jugaran contigo a su antojo.

— Señor… no quiero abandonar la misión… 

— ¡Cállate! Eso lo decido yo y ahora estoy demasiado molesto contigo como para escuchar tus súplicas. Así que no me vengas con lloriqueos, no quiero perder más tiempo del necesario en ti.

 

El cuerpo de Michael comenzó a irradiar una luz dorada y hermosa, cegadora y cálida como la del mismo sol. Su poder de sanación fluía a través de dicha luz, una que Castiel, a pesar del estado en que se encontraba, no relacionaba con su Superior. Aquella luz únicamente podía proceder de alguien que se hallaba muy por encima de Michael. Sin embargo, no pudo seguir cavilando al respecto, puesto que usando esa luz cegadora Michael inició su proceso de sanación, un proceso tremendamente doloroso, sólo comparable al dolor que había sentido al recibir aquellas mismas heridas.

 

Su cuerpo original no estaba hecho de carne y huesos, pero la espada de ángel podía hacer tremendo daño al envase y a su contenido. Gabriel y Raphael se habían encargado de hacer numerosos cortes, unos más y otros menos profundos, conscientes de la anatomía de un arcángel. No querían matarlo, aquello había sido literalmente una tortura. Habían intentado obtener información de él, concretamente saber a dónde había enviado a Dean y tratar de persuadirlo para que se uniera a ellos en su cruzada contra Michael. Ellos sospechaban que había algo demasiado turbio detrás de la dictadura de su hermano mayor y querían enterarse de una vez por todas. 

 

No obstante, Castiel jamás se quebró. Guardó cada secreto tan bien que ni los cortes los hicieron fluir a través de la sangre que derramaba. Al finalizar, el pasillo central de la capilla del orfanato era una escena de espanto y Raphael había decidido enviar lo que quedaba de él a su hermano, con un auténtico mensaje escrito en la piel: "Sabemos lo que han hecho". Castiel no había revelado nada pero sin duda ellos sabían mucho más de lo que aparentaban. Cuando Michael se topó con aquel mensaje grabado en la piel de Castiel, a punta de espada, soltó una risita.

 

Casi para terminar de sanar el cuerpo de Castiel, Michael se cuestionó si convendría dejarlo igual que antes o hacer algunos ajustes; un pensamiento súbito lo hizo tomar la decisión de forma rápida.

 

— Te has suavizado, ángel exterminador — le susurró — Creo que conviene hacer algunos ajustes en esa cabezota tuya. De nada me sirve un ángel piadoso o peor. Además… — sonrió de manera aterradora— quiero que nuestros hermanos vean el alcance de mi poder a través de tus mejoras, quiero que vean que realmente mereces esas alas que te he dado.

 

Castiel yacía inconsciente pero las palabras de Michael se colaron desde sus oídos hasta su cerebro dormido y lo hicieron despertar, aunque no pudiera mover ni un sólo miembro. Tuvo miedo de esas mejoras que pretendía hacerle Michael, pero tampoco iba a impedirlo. Necesitaba continuar con su misión, no podía dejar a Dean en manos de otro ángel o peor aún, dejarlo completamente desprotegido. 

 

¿Michael tendría razón? ¿Se había suavizado demasiado? Al instante, vino a él la etérea imagen del chico rubio al que había tenido que librar del fuego. Quizás lo haya sacado de aquel fuego provocado en su casa, pero él siempre lo recordaba en llamas. Pensar en Dean iba acompañado de una tibieza extraña que se apoderaba de su pecho, una sensación de desasosiego que por mucho tiempo lo había forzado a ir hacia él sólo para comprobar su estado, disfrazando esa inquietud de sentido del deber. Tal vez debió ver ese desasosiego no como preocupación, sino como deseos de estar lo más cerca posible del joven huérfano que se ahogaba en la soledad, la desesperación y la tristeza desde aquella desgracia que marcó su vida. Y no, tampoco era culpa lo que sentía. Era tan sólo esa tibieza que provocaba su recuerdo, esa emoción de su solo encuentro, ese deseo incontrolable. 

 

Castiel sintió miedo, porque muy a pesar de que no entendía las sensaciones que Dean Winchester producía en él, lo cierto era que no quería deshacerse de ellas, pero los cambios que estaba por sufrir seguramente las eliminarían para siempre. 

 

Y entonces, lo sintió. No a Michael maquinando nuevos ajustes en su anatomía, sino a una lejana voz que lo llamaba. Una voz avergonzada, asustada e incluso un poco molesta. Era Dean, preguntando al cielo nocturno dónde se encontraba aquel que lo había vuelto a visitar en la Tierra, sólo para cambiarle la vida una vez más. Lo escuchó pronunciar su nombre, lanzarlo hacia la noche estrellada, desesperado por respuestas.

 

“Castiel… por favor”

 

Fue lo último que escuchó el arcángel antes de sentir un dolor agudo que le taladraba la cabeza. Michael había comenzado con los ajustes que tanto había anunciado, pretendía reiniciarlo, cual si fuera una máquina, para luego revestirlo de poder y lanzarlo a esa guerra despiadada que él mismo había iniciado. Modificó y suprimió a su antojo, eliminando todo aquello que no creyó fuera de utilidad para su arma más mortífera. Al terminar, Castiel era un amasijo de dolores, unos más punzantes que otros. No obstante, había cierta dureza en su semblante, cual si no los sintiera o no le importaran. Dio sus primeros pasos con un cuerpo libre de heridas, extendiendo las hermosas alas que una vez fueran de Lucifer, el Príncipe de las Tinieblas. Parecía más seguro, más amenazante, más letal que nunca. Se dirigió a Michael y se hincó sobre su rodilla, en señal de respeto y de que estaba a la espera de sus nuevas instrucciones.

 

— Castiel — Michael pronunció su nombre no con esa voz de trueno que lo caracterizaba, sino con un tono más suave y bello, parecido al sonido de las gotas de lluvia chocando contra el tranquilo caudal de un río. Castiel alzó el rostro para mirarlo, pero sin incorporarse. Michael continuó: — Necesito tu absoluta lealtad. 

— La tienes, señor — contestó Castiel, un tanto inexpresivo.

— Perfecto — Michael sonrió; tomó a Castiel de la barbilla y le dijo: — Entonces, tu primer tarea como el arcángel renovado que eres, será reconocerme y adorarme como tu nuevo Dios.

— Señor, usted bien sabe que Dios sólo hay uno… y no es usted.

 

La seca respuesta del arcángel hizo enojar a Michael pero guardó la calma. Se alejó de Castiel y tomó asiento en una silla de respaldo alto, parecida a un trono.

 

— “¿Quién como Dios?”, ¿no? — inquirió, burlón; su expresión cambió y añadió: — ¿Quién como Dios, sino yo?

— Señor… — Castiel se puso de pie, sintiéndose amenazado.

— ¡Soy tu nuevo Dios! — vociferó Michael— Yo te he creado, te he moldeado a partir del barro común con el que te hizo aquel que solías llamar “Padre”. Te volví un arcángel, te revestí de poder y te di un propósito; me debes todo eso y más. Ahora, ¡inclínate ante tu nuevo Dios!

 

Castiel obedeció, aunque no de tan buena gana ni totalmente convencido. Agachó la cabeza, centrando su mirada en el suelo. Sintió los pasos de Michael acercándose a él hasta detenerse justo frente a él. Lo escuchó decir, con voz casi susurrante:

 

— El Dios que conocías es ahora una estrella agonizante. He absorbido la mayor parte de su poder y una vez que iniciemos el apocalipsis en la Tierra, todo cuanto fuera creado por Él, me pertenecerá.

 

Al mismo tiempo en que Michael decía tales palabras, otro arcángel, igualmente poderoso y fiel a la causa de su hermano mayor, partía hacia la Tierra, en busca del humano huérfano que había quedado una vez más a la merced de la caridad de otro humano, un hombre mayor, de barba entrecana y rudos modales. 

 

Dean sintió el momento exacto en que el arcángel, de nombre Uriel, arribó a la Tierra. Sintió que el alma se le iba del cuerpo, porque sus oraciones hacia el que se suponía era su protector hasta el fin de los tiempos, habían sido totalmente en vano. Molesto y aterrado, lanzó unas últimas palabras al cielo, que aún se veía iluminado tras el paso de aquella estrella fugaz proveniente del paraíso:

 

_ “Castiel… si estás escuchando… por favor… “ _

 

Y Castiel, aún en aquel estado de arcángel en su más pura esencia, mientras era testigo de horrores perpetrados en el Cielo, cuya imagen inmaculada no era más que una fachada, sintió las palabras de Dean como alfileres penetrando su mente. Se detuvo, miró sus manos manchadas de dolor ajeno, de aniquilación de su propia estirpe; ya no portaba una espada de ángel, sino una espada de verdad, una como la de Michael. Se miró el cuerpo: estaba cubierto con una armadura brillante, de un material que seguro podría resistir cualquier embiste. Ya no era un ángel, era un soldado. 

 

_ “Castiel… si estás escuchando… por favor… “ _

 

Pero aún así, recordaba. 

 

_ Su _ voz era el único hilo que había dejado anclado para no olvidarse de _ él _ . Y al escucharlo rezando, su voz le había hecho emprender el viaje hasta el punto exacto de la Tierra donde lo había mandado, para alejarlo del peligro. Mas cuando lo vio, era ya muy tarde: Dean se hallaba bajo la protección de unas alas que no eran las suyas. Y en aquellos casos, el protocolo dictaba que el humano perdiera todo recuerdo de su anterior guardián. 

 

Así que, a pesar de todo, a pesar de haber mantenido a salvo sus recuerdos de Dean, el huérfano sobreviviente al fuego lo había olvidado a él para siempre. 

 

Castiel se preguntaba, angustiado por primera vez desde los ajustes hechos por Michael, qué debería hacer con esos recuerdos que ya de nada le servían. Peor aún, ¿qué debería hacer con esos inmisericordes, dolorosos e insondables sentimientos?

 

— Castiel… 

 

Pensando en ello, el arcángel fue atrapado con la guardia baja, por nada más y nada menos que…

 

— Uriel.


End file.
